The Druid, The Paladin, & The Heretic
by Cassernzero
Summary: Ramon McCall was missing for a few years only to be rescued by a Young Witch and his companions. The Young Witch gave Ramon abilities to combat supernatural creatures, he made Ramon a Paladin. After defeating the Nogitsune, Ramon starts to learn what it means to be a Paladin and an old friend comes into town wanting to help Ramon.
1. Chapter 1

The Druid, The Paladin, & The Heretic – Summary & Prologue

Cassern

* * *

Full Summary:

Ramon McCall was missing for a few years only to be rescued by a Young Witch and his companions. The Young Witch gave Ramon abilities to combat supernatural creatures, he made Ramon a Paladin. After defeating the Nogitsune, Ramon starts to learn what it means to be a Paladin and an old friend comes into town wanting to help Ramon.

Arthur Govenlock abandoned as a baby, adopted by a loving family, The Dunbars. His life has been pretty good, there's been some ups and downs but he wouldn't trade it for anything else. His Younger Brother Liam got expelled from Davenford Prep for vandalized his Coach's Car, and now they're moving to Beacon Hills.

* * *

Prologue:

Arthur's POV

I never knew my parents, they left me in a basket by a fire station with my name on a piece of paper attached to the basket. I guess they cared enough to give me a name but not enough to keep me. The people from the fire station house took me to an orphanage. One year later I get adopted by Mrs. Dunbar. Another year goes by and Mrs. Dunbar got pregnant… a Little Brother, I'm going to be a Big Brother! They named him Liam, he and I were inseparable growing up. When it came to our teens, we started to grow apart a bit but we still have a brotherly bond like no other. Liam became an athlete playing sport and joining teams, while I was more studious, like reading, study, stuff like that.

During our last year of middle school, Mr. and Mrs. Dunbar got divorced not sure why, everything seemed all right between them… I guess they just grew apart. A year later, Mom got remarried to a nice guy, his name is Dr. William Geyer. Him and Liam really hit it off, I got along with him well enough. Only a couple week left of school Liam got into it with his Lacrosse Coach and got benched for the rest of the season. Liam got so angry that he vandalized… more like destroyed his Coach's Car, that got Liam expelled. I confronted him about it… that was a bad idea "Liam! Liam! What the hell were you thinking?!" I ask him incredulously. Liam glares at me saying nothing and walks past me, I try to stop him by grabbing his arm. He snatches his arm from my grasp and punches me in the stomach, hard. I double over in pain "Oh my god! Art! I'm so sorry!" Liam cries out remorseful. I push past him running upstairs to my room slamming my door shut, locking it "Art! Artie! I'm sorry!" Liam cries out banging his fist against my bedroom door. A single tear falls down my face as I continue to grip my stomach in pain.

I never told Mom or Geyer what happened, I'm not even sure if Liam told them but we didn't speak to each for a week. During that week Mom and Dr. Geyer took Liam to the Doctor, they diagnosed him with I.E.D., Intermittent Explosive Disorder; it means that Liam can have intense episodes of rage over situations that didn't warrant it. I'm in my room reading when I hear a knock on my bedroom door I turn around, it's Liam "Hey." He greets. I don't say anything staring at him "Look, uh… I'm so, so sorry about what happened that day. I just- I don't know. What can I do to make it up to you?" Liam pleads. I continue to stare at my Little Brother, and how he looks so sad and remorseful at what he did… kind of like a puppy. I sigh "Just… don't ever lose control like that again, ever. You need to learn control, somehow." I tell him. Liam's on the verge of tears "Come here." I say standing up and I pull him into a hug, he wraps his arm around and cries into my shoulder "I'm sorry." He sobs, "I know. I know." I tell him tears falling down my face. A week later, Dr. Geyer got a new position at a different hospital, Beacon Hill Memorial Hospital. That means we're moving to Beacon Hills, California.


	2. Chapter 2

The Druid, The Paladin, & The Heretic – Chapter 1

Cassern

* * *

Ramon's POV

I've learned a lot, these past two weeks about my abilities as Paladin. Jon has taught me how to hone my abilities as a supernatural hunter, tracking, hunting, and weirdly enough finding scents, you'd think I was some kind of hound. Jon said that he's going to take me on my first hunt, I'm kind of nervous and a little excited. I wonder what we will be hunting. Jon comes back from whatever he was doing "Hey, you ready?" He asks me, "For what?" I ask back. Jon smiles "For your first hunt." He answers, I nod smiling.

Jon is driving us just outside of Beacon Hills "So, what are we hunting?" I ask him. "We are hunting a vampire." He tells me. I shallow a lump in my throat nervously "A… vampire." I mumble. I mean the only other vampire I've ever met was Theo and he seems like a nice guy but I don't know… Jon can sense my anxiety "Yes, a vampire. It's time to for the real lesson to start." He tells me. I let out a nervous breath "All right, so where is this vampire?" I ask curious. "Well, it or they are just outside of Beacon Hills." Jon tells me, "How do you know this?" I ask him. "I have contacts that keep me informed of strange attacks. They make cover stories for the attacks too." Jon informs me. "W-wait? They? You mean—" I try to say but I'm interrupted "Yes, there's a possibility that there could be more than one vampire, so we have to be careful and don't hesitate." Jon tells me.

Don't hesitate… right, we find the vampire or vampires, of course and then we go in for the kill… the kill. Killing the Nogitsune was different, I was trying to save Stiles and avenge Allison "Uh, what did the vampire or vampires do?" I ask. Jon's eyebrow furrowed "They killed someone, drained them of there blood. That's what they do. Some vampires have control but other don't, those are the ones we put down." He explains. Jon stops in a town that's even smaller than Beacon Hills, we get out of the car "So, how do we find them?" I ask. "Here's where the lesson starts. The victim was killed in that alley." Jon says pointing to said alley "Now use what I taught you and track down the vampires." He adds. I exhale "Okay." I say a little nervous, I approach the alley. I look around… there's not much to see in this alley, it's dirty, smelly, and… wait, I sniff the air a bit "Jon. I think I have a scent." I tell him. Jon nods "Good, let's follow it." he says and we do. We follow the scent to a hotel "There here? Not what I expected." I say out loud, "Yeah, let's find what room their in." Jon says. We keep following the scent until we reach a room number. Jon pulls out his gun and kicks down the door, he waves his gun around as he checks the room for any vampires and there's no sign of them. We look around there's the usual stuff even for vampires… is that a—a grimoire "Jon, come here, look." I tell him. Jon comes over and sees what I see "A grimoire?" He asks rhetorically, "Why would vampires have one?" I ask him. Jon thinks for a moment "Uh, a witch could be with them, probably not willingly either." He answers. Great, my first hunt and we may have a hostage situation.

We continue to track them to an abandoned building "This is too much like the start of a horror movie." I whisper to Jon. He nods in agreement "Yeah, it usually is." He whispers back. Jon pulls out his gun and I unsheathe my retractable sword we walk through cautiously through the building "Split up." Jon whispers. I give him a 'are you serious' look, Jon rolls his eyes and walks off going to one side of the building then I start to walk off in another direction.

Nothing out of the ordinary yet, wait… I feel a presence… behind me! I swing my sword at whatever's behind me. They barely dodge it by the skin of there teeth "Woah! That close. You almost took my head off." The Vampire taunts. It circles around me grinning at me wickedly "You're a little young to be hunter, huh." He taunts. I glare at him brandishing my sword, The Vampire grins at me "Not much of a talker, straight to the point. I like that." He said then speeds towards me I barely dodge his strike, I swing my sword at him multiple times and he dodges every swing. Damn, Jon should've told me that vampires are faster than werewolves "You're pretty fast for a human hunter. Unless you're not entirely human." The Vampire says. He grins at me bring his hand up and closes it into a fist, suddenly my brain is on fire. I fall to one knee nearly dropping my sword… is… he… doing… this, ugh! I lose grip of my sword and fall to my side grabbing my head "Stop! Please!" I beg.

The pain stops I hear footsteps approach me "Well, guess that theory is right. If you were human, you'd be dead by now but I can rectify that." The Vampire said. He grips me by my shirt lifting me off the ground holding me in place "Can't wait to taste your blood." He says gleefully. His eyes turn red with black veins appearing on his face, his fangs come out ready to tear my throat out. Suddenly, gunshots ring out hitting the vampire, he lets go of me gripping his abdomen "Jon!" I call out struggling to get to my feet, Jon helps me up to my feet "You all right?" He asks, I nod. Jon points his gun at the vampire whose grinning like a psycho "Ugh, I'm in a lot of pain. What kind of bullets did you shoot me with?" He asks, "Wooden." Jon replies. The Vampire laughs "Wow, didn't think that was a thing." He says. what the hell is wrong with this guy? "Where's your partner, I know there's another one here?" Jon interrogates. "Partner? As in partner in crime?" The Vampire asks facetiously looking around like he doesn't know what were talking about, "Oh, I think I hear him now." He taunts.

A blur comes out of nowhere knocking Jon into some scaffolding. The blur speeds towards pushing me into a wall its hand wrapped around my throat, it hisses at me. This is it… I'm gonna die… my first hunt and I'm gonna die "Ramon?" a familiar voice calls out I open my eyes… it's—it's "Noah?" I croak out confused his hand still around my throat. Noah lets me go I rub my throat "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know, wait, where's Jon?" He asks frantically look around for him. Jon gets up from the scaffolding that he was thrown into "God! Noah, what the hell?!" He shouts dusting himself off, "And who the hell is this?" He adds pointing to the other vampire. Noah looks around sheepishly "He's… my Boyfriend." He tells us. I look at the vampire in question… this psycho? "Kinkade Lenoir, but my friends call me Kade." He says introducing himself to us, "Now, if someone could please get these bullets out… they really hurt." He adds dropping to his knees. Noah rushes to him "Oh god! I'm sorry, here." He says and pulls out the bullets, "Damn, that hurts!" Kade complains.

Jon sighs in frustration "Noah, we were tracking an 'animal attack' only to find you and this guy. What the hell is going on?" Jon asks sternly. Noah looks at us then at Kade "What did you?" He asks Kade, he just grins "Sorry, Little Heretic. I just wanted to see what it was like to drain someone of their blood." He confesses. Jon points his gun at Kade "Noah, give me one reason I shouldn't put three in his chest." He threatens. Noah stands protectively in front of Kade "B-because, you have my word that he won't do it again. Right, Kade." He says glancing back at him, "I promise I won't. It's outta of my system, Veteran. Scout's Honor." Kade promises but for some reason I don't believe him. Jon still has his gun trained on them glaring at them both then he drops his arm and pinches the bridge of his nose exhaling in frustration. Noah lets out a sigh of relief "Thank you, Jon and I'm so sorry." He apologizes, Jon nods. "Is he a hybrid like you?" Jon asks, Noah nods, Jon chuckles shaking his head. Hybrid? What, like a witch-vampire or vampire-witch… witchpire.

The drive back to Beacon Hills was tense to say the least "So, your first hunt was a bust and I'm sorry about that." Jon says apologizing. I scoff "Yeah, instead of vampires we get… witchpires, whatever that means." I complain. Jon sighs "Again, I'm sorry." He said apologizing again, "I mean I nearly get my brains melted out and my blood almost taken from me but sure I'll accept your apology." I tell him a bit sarcastically. Jon chuckles "Yeah, sorry about that, too." He says apologizing yet again, I roll my eyes. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention Noah and… Kade are following us in their own car, there coming to Beacon Hills… I don't know if that's bad or good, maybe its both. I mean I did call him a few months ago but I thought he would bring Theo with him, not that bona fide psycho… something must've happened between them for Noah to hang around with someone like that.

We're back in Beacon Hills, drive up to Theo's driveway and park. We get out of the car and go inside the house and we realize that Noah and Kade haven't entered yet "Uh, guys?" I ask confused, "We need an invitation." Noah tells us. I raise my eyebrow confused, Jon sighs "Come in." He says and they walk in. Oh, wow, vampires need to be invited in, I forgot. I mean I read it in the bestiary but to see it in action… wow. Noah and his psycho Boyfriend look around "Nice place." Kade comments, Noah scoffs "Yeah, well it's 'His' place so…" He said begrudgingly. Noah plops down on the couch in a mood "Mr. Tribrid is a sore spot for him, Little Hunter." Kade whispers, I nearly flinched at how close he was to me.

Jon's eyebrow furrowed "What did he do?" He asks coldly, Noah let's out a big sigh like he doesn't want to talk about it but he does. Wow… I can't believe Theo did that I mean it was to save his Sister but maybe he could've found another way to—I don't know. I sigh not sure what to say "I'm gonna kill him." Jon declares, Noah chuckles "Well, get in line." He says. I hope they don't mean that. Theo seems like a good guy but after hearing that… I don't know. "So, I'm here but I assume you've handled whatever trouble you had?" Noah asks, I nod "Yeah, Jon and I took care of it." I answer. Jon gives me a look "You called him?" He asks rhetorically. Jon exhales "Dude, you're a Paladin, you can't always call for help when things get too tough." He chastises. I glare heatedly at him "So, what? I was supposed to die letting a vampire drain the life out of me." I throw back. Jon glares back "You watch your tone." He tells me, "Last time I checked your not my Dad." I tell him back. Jon gets into my personal space and I push him away, Noah gets in between us trying to defuse the situation "Hey! Hey! Woah, can we all just calm down here." He shouts pushing us apart. I smile a little "What?" Jon asks confused "I finally got a hit on you." I say smiling, Jon looks at me confused then "T-that doesn't count." He says trying to hold in his laughter, "Well, I count it." I say smiling.

Kade laughs out loud swinging his arm around my shoulders "I like you, Little Hunter." He said, I shrug him off of me "Too bad, the feeling isn't mutual." I tell him. Kade pouts at me "Ah, what are you still mad about happened back in that small little town." He taunts. I just glare at him "All right. I'm sorry about giving you a magical brain melt and almost drinking your blood." Kade says apologizing, if you can call it that. I scoff and roll my eyes "Whatever." I say and start to leave "Hey, wait." Noah calls out, "Where are you going?" He asks. "Home." I tell him, "Oh." He responses, "But, I'll see you tomorrow." I tell him, Noah nods "Of course." He said smiling.

I finally get home and all the dining room furniture is gone and there's a metal bowl in the middle of the kitchen catching water drops from a leaky roof… this house is falling apart and we can barely afford any kind of repairs. Dad is shuffling through his tool box "Hey, Dad." I greet, "Hey, Ramon. How was your trip?" He asks. I think for a moment "Uh, it was all right. Could've been better." I tell him, "Well, did you still have fun?" He asks, "I guess." I tell him even I didn't. I told Dad that I was going on a camping trip with some friends for the weekend or at least that's what Mom told him. I told her what I was really doing… I can't really keep stuff from her and I don't want to. Anyway, Mom told Dad that I was going on a camping trip and he bought it "Hey, have you seen your Brother, he's late?" Dad asks. I shake my head "Nope. Good night" I say, "Night." He says back. I go upstairs to my room and go to bed because I have school tomorrow.

It's morning, I get showered and dressed, and come downstairs to the kitchen to have some breakfast. My Brother is already here sitting at the table eating "Morning Scott." I greet, "Morning Little Bro." He greets back smiling. I sit down and pour myself a bowl of cereal "So, where were you last night? Because Dad was asking for you." I ask him, "Uh, yeah. I was working late at the clinic, last night." He tells me lying. I stare at him for a moment "Uh huh, okay." I say deciding to leave it at that, it's been like this for weeks now. Ever since Allison died, he's been keeping things from me, I think he doesn't want me involved in the supernatural anymore. Like he is afraid that he'll lose me, that I'll get kill or something like but I can handle myself.

The day went by quickly, after school I went to Theo's House to check on Noah. I see Him and Kade cuddling together on the couch watching tv "Hey guys." I greet, "Hey Ramon." Noah greets, "Hello Little Hunter." Kade greets, I cringe at Kade's nickname for me. "How was School?" Noah asks, "Boring." I sigh plopping on the couch next to them "What did you guys do all day?" I ask back. "Nothing much." Noah says, Kade chuckles "Nothing much, huh." He taunts. Noah playfully slaps Kade's arm "Stop it. Seriously, all we did was have a look around Beacon Hills." He assures me. "You guys didn't… eat anybody, did you?" I ask nervously, Noah looks a little hurt but Kade laughs "What?! I'm sorry! I don't know what vampires do all day. I'm just—I-I don't know." I say looking away shamefully. "No, it's all right. We didn't drink anyone's blood today." Noah tells me, "Besides, there's a huge freezer full of blood bags here, so no need to feed on anyone." He continues, "Right, Kade?" He adds. Kade nods non-committedly "Kade." Noah says sternly, Kade sigh annoyed "Fine, fine. I won't feed on anybody, promise." He tells us. That's reassuring, I guess.

I sigh looking up at the ceiling, Noah looks at me concerned "What's up?" He asks, I tell him about my Brother's recent behavior towards me. "That sucks." Noah says, "Yeah." I sigh, "Well, we could follow your Brother, see what he's up to." Kade suggests. Noah gives him a look "Kade!" He scolds, "Yeah." I reply nodding as I get up from the couch. Noah looks at me shocked but Kade chuckles rubbing his hands together mischievously "Yes! Finally! Something to do!" He exclaims getting up from the couch, Noah shakes his head sighing getting us as well. Kade does a locator spell to find my brother, he is at the school… why? It's nighttime.

Anyway, we're at the school "Why is he here?" I ask, Kade shrugs his shoulders "No idea. Let's find out." He answers as we walk through the school grounds. Noah stops "Wait, do you guys hear that?" He asks, I listen… I hear fighting "Ohh, someone's fighting." Kade says excited and speeds away. "Kade! Wait! Damn it!" Noah exclaims. He holds his arm out to me "Grab on and hold tight." He tells me, I reluctantly hold on to his arm and speeds away with me in tow, everything's a blur and then we stop. Woah, that was… I almost throw up "A little more warning, next time." I tell him, "Sorry. Look." Noah said. I look at what he sees and it's my Brother and his friends fight off some Bone Creature. I pull out my retractable sword and charge the creature, I slash it a few times but it doesn't seem to be affecting it. The Creature goes to strike me but I dodge it then I go to strike it again, The Creature knocks my sword out of my hand then strikes me away. I land on the ground hard "_Incendia_!" I hear Noah shout The Creature is suddenly on fire. Noah picks me up "Hey, you all right?" He asks, I nod "Yeah." I tell him. The Creature writhes in pain as the flames start to engulf it, Kade rips off a piece of iron railing and launches it at The Creature striking it in the chest. The Bone Creature falls to the ground dead as the fire engulfs it more and turns it to ash "Well, that was fun." Kade said grinning.

"Ramon, what are you doing here? And who are these guys?" Scott asks confused, Malia, Kira, and Derek are here too. "Well, I followed you here." I reply, "Why?" He asks, "Because you've been keeping me in the dark about stuff that's happening in this town and I don't know why." I state. Scott looks ashamed "Well, I—uh." He starts but stop because he doesn't have an answer. I sigh disappointed "Uh, this is Noah and Kade." I say introducing them, "Hi." Noah greets and Kade waves in the background. Ugh, this gonna be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

The Druid, The Paladin, & The Heretic – Chapter 2

Cassern

* * *

Arthur's POV

I arrive in Beacon Hills with my family, we move into our new place and unpack most of everything. School starts in a couple days, I'm kinda excited to meet new people and hopefully learn new things but it's Liam I'm worried about. I mean, Mason will be there to help him feel less lonely. He's gonna join the lacrosse team here… hope it doesn't turn out like last time. I decide to do some research on Beacon Hills because for some reason that I can't explain, when we drove into town… I felt this… something… it's strange. I can't really describe it but it is giving me goosebumps. I looked up everything I could related to Beacon Hills, strange animal attacks, Lizard Creatures… uh, not what I was expecting… this can't be real. This has to be some crackpot journalist or something. Anyway, I decide to call it a night, I climb into bed and go to sleep.

It's the next day and I promised Liam that I would help him practice his lacrosse catches. We are in an open field that has a goalie's net, Liam's in position holding a lacrosse stick. I'm holding one as well "All right, you ready?" I call out, Liam nods. I sigh then swing the stick throwing the ball… and completely missing the goal. Liam laughs out loud at my attempted throw "Ha ha, yes, very funny." I sigh. I barely have an athletic bone in my body, I mean, I go out running every once in awhile but everything else I am as clumsy as a beetle. I continue throwing shots to Liam, some shots miss and others make it to the goal, and Liam catches them with ease. After hours of practice we go home, Liam smiles at me "Thanks for today." He says, I nod "No Problem." I tell him. "Your shots are improving, you're missing less." Liam tells me teasingly. I narrow my eyes at him then I start to smile and chuckle shaking my head "Thanks, I think." I say. I pull Liam into a side hug "Everything will be different. It won't be like Devenford." I whisper to him, "I know, I know." He says hugging me back. We pull apart "Night." I say, "Night Artie." Liam says back. We go to our respective rooms and go to bed.

It's the first day of school, morning, Liam already left for early morning practice. I just to school and got my schedule and locker number from the office. I look over my schedule not paying attention to my surroundings I bump into someone "Oh God, I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" I ask apologizing. "Yeah, yeah, I'm all right." The person said. I see the person that I bumped into, tanned skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. I feel my face start to heat a little bit "Uh, sorry again. I'm Arthur." I say nervously introducing myself. I'm nervous, why am I nervous? "I'm Ramon, are you all right?" He asks, I nod "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I stutter. I'm stuttering, why am I stuttering? "Are you new?" Ramon asks, "Yeah, I just moved here with my family." I tell him, He smiles "Well, welcome to Beacon Hills." He says. I nod "Thanks." I say not stuttering this time. "Guess, I'll see you around." Ramon says, I nod "Yeah, see ya." I say, Ramon turns and walk away, I watch him go. There's something about him… I don't know. Classes flies by quickly, they were okay. I share a few classes with Ramon I didn't know he was a junior like me, I assumed he was a sophomore like Liam.

After school I watch the tryouts on the bleachers, Liam is out on the field kicking ass. He's making even veteran players look like amateurs, he's a good player. The Coach has two older players pitted against Liam. He has to get past them in there goalie position. He gets past them with relative ease "Yeah! That's how you do it! That's how it's done!" The Coach exclaims praising Liam's athletic prowess. A girl on the bleachers stands up shouting "That was luck!" I roll my eyes at what she said, that wasn't luck, it was practice and skill. The Coach has Liam go against those players again and it didn't as well as the first time one of the players flipped Liam onto the ground, and he landed hard and landed wrong "Liam!" I shout as I rush down the bleachers "Don't move! Don't touch him!" The Couch says.

I reach for Liam "Hey, you okay?" I ask concerned, he nods "I'm okay, I'm all right." He insists trying to get up but screams in pain "I think it's my leg." Liam whispers. "I think we better get him to the nurse." One of the players said, I glare at him and the other player that flipped Liam "You better." I say steely. They took Liam to the nurse, only for the her to say that he needs an x-ray so now he has to go to the hospital. We go to the hospital, a nurse wheels Liam away I follow closely behind. I know William's working tonight, so I know Liam will be in good hands. I wait near Liam's hospital room I see William, Dr. Geyer "Hey, Will." I greet, "Hey, Art." He greets back, "So, Liam got hurt on the field?" He asks, I nod. William sighs "Mom's not gonna like this." He says with a little dread, I chuckle shaking my head "No, she won't." I say, William chuckles shaking his head also, then he goes inside Liam's room. A few minutes later Will comes out of the room "He wants to see you." He tells me, I nod. I go into Liam's room "Hey." I greet "Hey, Artie." Liam greets back, "You all right?" I ask him, Liam nods. We sit in comfortable silence until we fall asleep.

Liam and I wake up to screaming "Did you hear that?" Liam asks, I nod. Liam tries to get up "Woah, hey. What are you doing?" I ask. I grab onto Liam as I help him walk "Liam…" I whisper. Suddenly, we hear a growl and come face to face with a guy, he covered in blood, has strange white eyes and a row of really sharp looking teeth. What the hell is he? He pushes me away and grabs Liam "No!" I shout falling onto the ground. I try to get up but someone helps me up "Ramon?" I question confused, he's surprisingly strong for a lanky guy "What are you doing here?" I ask him "Uh, my Mom works here…" he explains, "Are you all right?" He asks. I nod "Yeah, but my Brother, Liam…" I tell him, "All right, I'll be back." Ramon says then runs off towards where The Sharp Teeth Guy went with Liam "Wait!" I shout but he's already gone.

I run towards the direction Ramon went, it takes me to the hospital roof. Ramon is there along with that Older Lacrosse Player that injured Liam, and The Sharp Teeth Guy has Liam in a chokehold "Get back!" He shouts "Don't! You don't need to do this. Whatever it is—whatever you are—we can help you." The Lacrosse Player says trying to reason with him. "No, you can't!" Sharp Teeth shouts "Let me help you." The Lacrosse Player pleads. "Wendigos don't need help—we need food!" Sharp Teeth exclaims. Liam manages to get out the grip of Sharp Teeth "Liam!" I shout running towards them, The Lacrosse Player somehow leaps towards them. Sharp Teeth or Wendigo throws Liam over the edge of the roof I barely catch him with both of my hands grabbing onto Liam's wrist "I got you!" I grunt holding on to dear life. I try to pull him up then a clawed hand grips my forearm cutting into me, I yelp in pain nearly losing my grip on Liam "Ramon! Help!" The Lacrosse Player shouts. A pair of arms wrap around my waist pulling me up, The Wendigo pushes Ramon and I away from Liam and The Lacrosse Player making me lose my grip on Liam. I fall hard onto the ground hitting my head, everything goes black.

'_Arthur… Arthur… Arthur…'_ I wake up groggy, gripping my head groaning in pain. I look around and realize this isn't my room… this is definitely not my room. I think… I got kidnapped, I get up out of whoever's bed this is and walk lightly out the room into a hallway. I hear voices coming from a different room across the hallway I silently make my way over to the room. I listen "Okay. Okay, Liam…" A Voice says. Crap! They have Liam too! I peek my head out a little and see Liam wrapped in duck-tape sitting on a chair and it's those two Junior Lacrosse Players he took on. Why did they kidnap us? "Now, you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight. And more confusing things tonight. And more confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight. Do you understand?" The Junior speaking explains to Liam. I don't even understand what he just said, was that even a sentence? Anyway, I have to find a weapon to knock these kidnappers out and untie Liam, so we can escape.

I turn around only to bump into… "Ramon?" I say confused, great… he's a kidnapper. He has a neutral look on his face as I back away into the room with Liam and the two Junior "Guys." Ramon calls out. The Two Juniors turn around and see me "Hey, you're awake. Uh, I'm Stiles." He says introducing himself, what kinds of name is that? "And this is Scott." He adds gesturing to the crooked jawed Junior. "You are?" He asks, I don't answer him and what kind of kidnapper gives away their names… unless it isn't there real names, could be fake names. "Arthur. His name is Arthur." Ramon answers for me, I glare heatedly at him and turn back to Stiles and Scott. Stiles starts to speak but I put my hand up "Stop. Whatever you're going to say, save it. Let Liam and I go, and we won't press charges." I threaten. The Two Juniors eyes widen at my threat then they sigh in defeat and start to untie Liam. I glance at Ramon who still has a neutral look on his face as he looks at me, suddenly a crashing sound erupts behind me I turn around and see Stiles and Scott on the floor and Liam with a shattered chair "Liam!" I shout surprised. Then I turn back to Ramon and give him a low blow, he doubles over in pain and I push him away. I run out the room, Liam following after me. We rush downstairs out the front door and run for our lives. We make it back home and silently agree to not talk about what just happened moment ago.

The next day, Liam is already at school. I show up late to school, I am at my locker putting stuff away then close it. I turn around and nearly bump into someone… it's my kidnapper, Ramon "Uh, hi." I greet awkwardly. Ramon glares at me "Hi." He greets steely, "Sorry, about last night." I tell him, he scoffs looking away "I'm sorry, too." He says, "My Brother shouldn't have taken you guys and I shouldn't have been an accomplice to it." He adds apologizing. Ramon's face is neutral as he looks at me, I start to blush a little "Were you really going to press charges on my Brother and his friend?" He asks. I shrug not sure, I mean, it sounded like a good thing to say so Liam and could escape but I didn't think they would listen… it was mostly a bluff. Ramon looks down at my bandage forearm "How's your arm?" He asks, I check my arm "It's… fine?" I say as I look at my arm… because it's almost completely healed, that shouldn't be possible. This kind of wound should take weeks to heal but it's only been a day, Ramon seemed to be just as shocked as I am "Hey, didn't you wear glasses?" He asks. I reach up and touch my face, and realize I don't have my glasses… how did I not realize this? I can see without my glasses… how? "Uh, yeah… I-uh, I'm wearing contact." I say lying. Ramon doesn't seem convinced but he doesn't press me any further and nods. "Well, guess I'll see you around." I say walking away in a hurry.

It's lunch, and I couldn't find Liam anywhere so I go to my locker to get my stuff for my next class but someone is leaning on my locker, great. I approach him "Uh, hi." I say, the person sees me and can I say, he looks like a model, like he is really good looking "Hey." He greets smiling, oh god, his smile. I think my face is heating up "Uh, y-you're on my locker." I stutter, why did I stutter? "Oh, sorry!" He says and moves out of the way. I open my locker and start to grab my stuff from it "I'm Noah." The Guy says introducing himself, "Arthur. I'm Arthur." I say also introducing myself. "Nice to meet you." Noah says holding his hand out for me to shake. When I grasp his hand, I get a cold feeling throughout my body… '_Danger… Be careful…' _A voice whispers, what is that voice? "Hey, you all right?" Noah asks concerned. I try to shake off the feeling I'm getting from him "Y-yeah." I stutter letting go of his hand. "Well, I'm new to Beacon Hills and I was wondering if someone could show me around." He said looking at me hopeful. "Uh, well I'm sort of new to Beacon Hills too." I tell him, "Then we can both learn about Beacon Hills together then." Noah says smiling. I look away blushing "I'll—I'll think about it." I say, "All right, let me know after school." Noah says and walks away. I let out a breath, okay… that was weird, that cold feeling I got. What was that? And that voice? It's the second time I've heard it, I've been ignoring it mostly because I have no idea if I'm going crazy or if it's something else… I don't know.

It's after school, I start to walking home when a loud car horn that grabs my attention. I turn to see who it is, it's Noah, he's in a car waving me over. I approach him "Hey, Noah." I say, "Hey, Arthur. So, what did you decide? Are you going to give me a tour?" He asks sweetly. I completely forgot about that, I look at Noah and he's smiling… something is telling this a bad idea, this could be another Ramon situation… he could be a kidnapper and this could be my last day on earth. I sigh, if this going to be my last day then atleast it's with a pretty faced possible kidnapper/murderer "Uh, sure." I answer reluctantly… I'm gonna regret this. I get into the passenger seat, Noah smiles brightly at me and I'm blushing again, he starts up his car and drives off.

Noah drives around me Beacon Hills showing me different places… it seems like he already knows his around and he is giving me a tour instead. After his tour, Noah continues driving me around "So, where to next?" I ask regretfully. Noah smirks "Maybe, we could go to my place?" He suggests. I sigh "Actually, I'm kind of tired. Can you take me home?" I ask instead. Noah sighs disappointed "Sure, okay." He says, he pulls out his phone and texts then put it away. Noah's whole demeanor changed, no more smiles and he seems colder "The full moon is out tonight." He mentions randomly, "Mm-hmm." I respond… yeah, I'm going to be murdered… this is it. Noah is driving me somewhere and it's not home… he didn't even ask me where I lived, he drives up to a house I'm assuming its his place. He parks in the drive way looks at me with a slight smile and get out the car walking towards his house. I stay in the car debating whether or not to stay in the car and wait for whatever fate has in store for me or get out the car and run for my life and hope for the best… the latter. I get out of the car and run for my life I don't get far because I bump into someone. A male, he's tall, lanky but athletic, dark hair, and he grinning at me wickedly at me "Noah, you brought me dinner. That's so sweet." He said.

I back away only to bump into someone else, Noah "No, he's not, Kade. You know why he's here." He says to the guy. Kade pouts then sighs "Yeah, I know. You think he's some kind of supernatural being because a certain Little Hunter thinks so too. Well, it seems like he's something I can sense it and he does smell like a witch but more… earthy. If that makes sense." He says to Noah, who nods in agreement. And I have no idea what the hell they are talking about, witch… the supernatural… "Oh, Noah, I think we're scaring him." Kade says a bit too gleefully. Noah grabs me by my shoulders making look directly into his eyes "Don't be scared, okay." He tells me. I furrow my eyebrows angrily "Don't be scared. Don't be scared!" I yell pushing him away from me, "Are you out of your mind! You take me around town saying you need a tour but you give me one and instead of taking me home, you take me to your place to your Cannibal Boyfriend!" I rant. I sigh "But, of course I should've known better then to get in a car with a stranger, even if he has a pretty face." I add.

Kade laughs "He's funny and truthful." He said smirking, "Plus, he can't be compelled." He adds. What does that mean? "Yeah, he can't." Noah said looking at me contemplatively. I sigh frustrated and confused "Seriously, what are you guys talking about?" I ask confused. "This—is what were talking about." Kade says then his face transforms, black veins on his face and his eyes are blood red. I shut my eyes scared backing away into Noah '…_Gluasad…' _That voice whispers, in a panic I push him away. I open my eyes to see Noah a few feet away from me knocked out on the ground. "Yeah, you're definitely something." Kade whispers into my ear, I turn around to face him, his face still transformed. Kade hisses at me showing off sharp fangs '_…Gluasad…' _The voice whispers again "No!" I shout backing away pushing my arms out. Whatever I did, it sends Kade flying a few feet away from me falling onto the ground hard knocking him out. I look at my hands… what-what was that? "Arthur!" I hear someone call out I turn around and see Ramon running towards me. Suddenly, I'm hit with a wave of exhaustion, I'm getting light-headed and dizzy then everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

The Druid, The Paladin, & The Heretic – Chapter 3

Cassern

* * *

Ramon's POV

After awkward introductions we all convene at our house. Everyone's inside standing around in the living room, Noah and Kade are standing by the front door. Stiles notices this "Why are you guys just standing there?" He asks looking to them, yeah… I'm wondering about that too. Then, I just realized something "You have to be invited in, don't you?" I ask rhetorically to Noah and Kade. Noah gives me a knowing look "Invited in? What do you mean?" Scott asks. "They're, uh… vampires." I tell him, "Vampires… right, I forgot you told us about them. You were rescued by one and a witch." Stiles says. He looks at Noah confused "I saw him doing magic." Stiles says, "Is he a witch or a vampire?" He asks. I look to Noah and he nods "He's both." I tell them. Everyone's eyes widened in shock "Wait, I thought… actually, I don't even know what I thought." Stiles says.

"Yeah, I'll explain it to you later. It's a long story." I say. "Uh, you guys can—" I start to say but Noah stops me putting his hand up "Ah, Ramon, hold up. I know you trust me but I just met your Brother and his Friends. You sure you want to invite us in. Vampires 101, don't invite any of them in. Especially ones you don't know." He says. Right, he's right… inviting vampires into your home is a bad idea, but Noah saved my life so… "You guys saved us from that bone creature, so if Ramon trust you. Then I do, you guys can come in." Scott says inviting them in. Kade grins "Well, if you insist." He says and walks in, Noah glances at my Brother then at me and shakes his head walking in as well. Everyone gets acquainted with each other again then they go home because school starts tomorrow… not looking forward to that.

It's the next day, morning. The first day of school, Scott already left for early morning practice that he has for Lacrosse. I get to school on time and grab my schedule, looking over it as I walk through the hallway. I bump into someone nearly falling over them in the process "Oh god, I'm so sorry!" The Person exclaims, "Are you all right?" He asks apologetic. I nod "Yeah, I'm all right." I say. I get a look at the person who bumped into me, pale skin, brown hair, glasses, and dark brown eyes. He's kinda nerdy looking… which isn't bad. I mean, I can't talk… I've been told that I have emo-ish looks don't know if that was a compliment or not but, whatever. "Uh, sorry again. I'm Arthur." He says apologizing again and introducing himself. He's a little flush in the face, hope he isn't sick? "Are you all right?" I ask concerned, He nods "Y-yeah, I'm fine." He stutters. He's nervous… why is he nervous? Could he be— "Are you new?" I ask him, "Yeah, I just moved here with my Family." Arthur tells me. I smile. Knew it! "Well, welcome to Beacon hills." I say genuinely, He smiles back "Thanks." Arthur says, he didn't stutter that time. "Guess, I'll see you around." I say, Arthur nods "Yeah, see ya." He says back then I walk away going to class.

After school, I go to Theo's House to see how Noah's doing after last night. I see Kade lounging on the couch "Hey, Little Hunter." He greets, "Hey. Where's Noah?" I ask. "Uhh, he's out back, I think." He tells me. I go out into the backyard I don't see him anywhere "Noah!" I call out. Nothing… okay… did Kade just lie to me? "Ramon." A familiar voice calls out from behind, which surprises me. It's Noah "Oh god! You scared the hell out of me!" I exclaim, Noah chuckles "Sorry." He says. "So, what's up?" Noah asks, "Just wanted to see how you are after last night." I tell him. Noah rolls his eyes and smiles "Yeah, I'm fine." He says assuring me. "But, your Brother. He kinda reminds me of my Sister from Mystic Falls, she always tried to protect everyone despite herself…" He says then stares off into space. "Noah?" I call out concerned "Huh, sorry. Just… thinking. Your Brother's a good person, make sure you watch out for him." He tells me and I nod. I hung out with Noah and Kade, told them about my day, told them about the new student.

Later, I go to the Hospital to see Mom and see how she's doing because she has been working several night shifts. I see her at the Nurse's desk "Hey, Mom." I greet, "Hey, Sweetie. How was school?" She asks, "Boring. Met a new student today." I tell her. Mom brightens up "Oh, is he cute?" She asks, I raise an eyebrow "Uh… I guess… how did you know it was a boy?" I ask. Mom gives me a knowing look which confuses me even more… okay… I change the subject "Have you slept at all today?" I ask. Mom sighs tiredly "I had a power nap, but other than that, no." She said, "Mom…" I say concerned. She nods "I know, I know." She says then suddenly the hospital doors burst open with Scott, Stiles, and a new kid that I've never seen before, there carrying him in. Arthur is also with them… he seems really concerned about the new kid that Scott's carrying. Mom gets the Kid in a wheelchair and wheels him off, Arthur follows after them. I turn to Scott and Stiles "What did you guys do?" I ask them, Scott looks down at the ground and Stiles grips the back of his neck "We, uh, went a little too far during tryouts." Stiles explains, I shake my head and sigh.

Stiles went home but Scott stayed, I'm sitting next to him in the hospital lobby. He's still looking guilty about injuring that kid "Scott, the kid's going to be all right. You hear the Doctor; it was just a sprain." I tell him, "Yeah, but I still feel bad." He says. I sigh "All right, but can you atleast get that look off your face." I tease, Scott chuckles "Okay." He says smiling. Scott's Phone rings, he answers it "Hey Lydia-." He says, "Okay, slow down…" He says, "I am. I'm already at the hospital." He says then hangs up. Scott get a grim look on his face "Scott, what's going on?" I ask him.

There's a supernatural creature running around the hospital, there name is Sean. This is bad because Mom could get hurt, Scott and I split up to find them. I search the upper floor "No!" I hear a familiar voice shout I rush toward the sound of the voice. It's Arthur, He's on the ground trying to get up I help him up to his feet "Ramon?" He asks confused. "What are you doing here?" He asks "Uh, my Mom works here…" I explain, "Are you all right?" I ask. He nods "Yeah, but my Brother, Liam…" He tells me. So, that kid is his Brother, okay, that makes sense "All right, I'll be right back." I tell him. I run off up to the Hospital Rooftop, I see Scott, The Creature; Sean, and Arthur's Brother, Liam. Sean has Liam in a choke hold, the roof door opens and it's Arthur coming through it "Get back!" Sean shouts. "Don't! You don't need to do this. Whatever it is—whatever you are—we can help you." Scott says trying to reason with him. "No! You can't!" Sean shouts, "Let me help you." Scott pleads. "Wendigos don't need help—we need food!" Sean exclaims. Liam manages to get out of Sean's grip "Liam!" Arthur shouts running towards the pair. Scott leaps to them and I start running towards them, too. Sean pushes Liam over the edge of the roof, Arthur barely catches him "I got you!" He says, he tries to pull him up but starts to lose his grip.

Scott grips Arthur's forearm with a clawed hand, he yelp's in pain "Ramon! Help!" My Brother shouts. I rush to them wrapping my arms around Arthur's waist, and start to pull him up. Sean the wendigo pushes Arthur and I away, causing him to lose his grip on Liam and me letting go of Arthur. We both falling onto the ground hard, I think Arthur may have hit his head, I crawl over to him. He's not bleeding and he's still breathing, good. Suddenly, I hear a pained scream and something hitting flesh. I turn around to see that Scott has bitten Liam on his forearm and there's hatchet in the back of the Wendigo… he's dead. I go to help Scott pull Liam up to safety, Liam clutches his arm painfully from where Scott bit him. I glance at the dead Wendigo to see where the hatchet came from and I see a man… with no mouth… "What the…" I whisper not believing what I am seeing. The Mouthless Man puts a finger up where his mouth should be in a shushing motion then disappears. I look to Scott for an answer but he looks just as shock as me. Sighing, I look towards the other two teenagers on this rooftop that are laid out but alive. Liam passed out from the pain of the bite and Arthur still knocked out from the blow to his head "So, what do we do with them?" I ask Scott. "Let's—Let's take them to our house." He says nervously, "Kidnapping?" I say surprised. Scott looks at me wide eyed "What?! No! It's not—come on, l-let's go." He says grabbing Liam and I grab Arthur.

We get home with Liam and Arthur in tow, and for some reason Scott duct tapes Liam and puts him in the bathtub. He goes for Arthur but I stop him "Ah, I can handle this, you call Stiles and tell him what happened." I tell him. Scott gives me a worried look "But… I clawed him on his arm." He tells me, I look at him confused "Why does that matter?" I ask him, "Remember that camping trip I went to a week ago?" He asks. I nod still confused "Well, it wasn't really a camping trip…" He says. Scott tells me that his 'camping trip' was actually a rescue mission to find Derek, who was missing. They went to Mexico not only did they find Derek but someone else that they thought was dead, Kate Argent, Allison's Aunt. He explains that Kate was killed by Alpha Werewolf claws but somehow, she came back to life as a were-creature "Okay, well, I'm sure Arthur's wound will be fine and he won't turn into anything." I tell him. Scott looks at me skeptically "Just call Stiles and I'll handle Arthur, okay." I tell him, Scott sighs "I thought I was the Older Brother." He says. "Yeah, The Idiot Older Brother." I tease playfully, Scott scoffs and smiles a little.

I take Arthur to my room and gently lay on my bed. I go downstairs to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water and some aspirin. The front door opens, it's Stiles… I forgot that he has a key to our house "Hey Stiles." I greet, "Hey Ramon." He greets back. "Scott's upstairs." I tell him, "So… he bit someone?" He asks "And clawed someone else." I add. Stiles looks confused "What—Like in the face?" He asks, I shake my head "No, on the inner forearm." I tell him. "My Brother can explain it better." I say, Stiles nods and heads upstairs. I let out a heavy sigh… tonight has been… strange, even for Beacon Hills, Wendigos, Mouthless hatchet throwers, and My Brother bite on person and clawed another. Alpha claws… I didn't know they could turn someone into a creature. I head back upstairs to my room to give Arthur the aspirin and water, only to find that he's no longer there. Crap! Where did he go?! I look around to see if he is hiding in my room somewhere and he isn't… I look out into the hallway and see Arthur crouched near my Brother's Room. I approach him quietly then he turns around just in time to bump into me again "Ramon?" He says confused, "Guys." I call out.

Scott and Stiles turn around to face us "Hey, you're awake. Uh, I'm Stiles." He says introducing himself to Arthur, "And this is Scott." He adds pointing to my Brother. "And you are?" Stiles asks, Arthur doesn't answer "Arthur, his name is Arthur." I answer for him, he glares heatedly at me. Stiles is about to speak again but Arthur interrupts him "Stop. Whatever you're going to say, save it. Let Liam and I go, and we won't press charges." He threatens. Scott and Stiles eyes widen at his threat, I glare at him… I hope, he isn't serious. Stiles and Scott sigh defeated and start to untie Liam. I'm still glaring at Arthur and he realizes this and glances at me. Suddenly, a crashing sound erupts, Scott and Stiles are laid out on the floor, and Liam has a shattered chair "Liam!" Arthur shouts shocked. I start to go for Liam my back turned to Arthur then I feel a pain from down below… I've been low blowed… oh god… I double over in pain, then I'm push away. I fall onto my side groaning in pain… I didn't think that would hurt, I'm a supernatural hunter… that shouldn't hurt, right? A bunch of footsteps leaving Scott's room. I get up from the floor despite the pain and rush downstairs to find Scott and Stiles panting and disheveled from trying to prevent the Brothers escape. They both look at each other "…Your plan sucked, too!" Scott says to Stiles, I roll my eyes at both of them.

The next day I'm at school, last night was crap and getting nut shot by a potential supernatural being doesn't help my mood. Speaking of, there he is at his locker, I walk up to him standing near him. This guy has no situational awareness because he nearly runs into me again "Uh, hi." He greets awkwardly. "Hi." I greet back steely, "Sorry, about last night." He says apologizing, I scoff and look away. At least he apologized "I'm sorry, too." I say back, "My Brother shouldn't have taken you guys and I shouldn't have been an accomplice to it." I add. Arthur's face is flushed, he looks nervous or sick… can't tell the difference "Were you really going to press charges on my Brother and his Friend?" I ask. He shrugs uncertain, okay… that's good, I guess. I notice the bandage on his arm "How's your arm?" I ask Arthur, he checks his arm "It's… fine?" He says looking at his arm… it's completely healed, so the claw marks are gone but what is he now, because he isn't a wolf. Then I realized something else "Hey, didn't you wear glasses?" I ask, Arthur reaches up touching his face having the same revelation "Uh, yeah… I-uh, I'm wearing contacts." He says but I know he is lying. But I don't push it and nod "Well, guess I'll see you around." He says then makes a hasty retreat.

It's lunch and I'm sitting outside with Scott, Stiles, and the rest of the Gang, they're discussing the full moon that going to happen tonight "I'm not sharing my basement." Malia says, "Actually, it's my basement, and my Mom noticed how you tore it up last time." Lydia chastises. "All right, she's still learning…" Stiles says trying to defend her. "We're going to use the boathouse for Liam. It's got support beams—we chain him to one of them." Scott says. He looks to me "And Arthur… does he need to be chained?" He asks. I shake my head "No. I mean, his wound healed but he's not a wolf." I tell him. "How do you know he's not a wolf?" Stiles asks skeptically, "Well, I live with one most of the time and my senses are pretty sharp, and there telling he isn't one. He is something though." I explain to Stiles. Scott looks at me worried "I'll figure out what Arthur is and you handle Liam." I say to him, "You sure?" He asks, I nod "Yeah." I answer, Scott smiles slightly.

The rest of the day I've been thinking about how I am going lure Arthur out on the full moon and I haven't come up with nothing short of kidnapping and I won't be doing that again… anyway, school's over for the day. Still with no idea what to do about Arthur "Yoo hoo! Little Hunter!" A Familiar Voice calls out, it's Kade. What the hell is doing here? "Little Hunter!" He calls out again. I walk towards him "Hey! Could you stop with the nickname." I tell him. Kade pouts playfully "What? Don't like it?" He asks rhetorically, I sigh annoyed "What are you doing here?" I ask instead. "Oh, I'm here to dis—I mean, here to spend some time with you. Get to know you, since your Noah's Surrogate Little Brother." He says smiling. I look at him skeptically but I go with him anyway. Kade takes me to Theo's House to 'spend time with him' but something isn't right and where is Noah? "Hey, where's Noah?" I ask him. Kade grins "Okay, I confess. I'm distracting you while Noah brings Arthur here." He tells me. My eyes widen surprised "What?!" I shout angrily. I ball up my fist trying to contain my anger. I glare heatedly at Kade and he grins like a psycho "Oh, you want to go for round two. No magic, I promise." He taunts, "Don't tempt me." I growl. Kade laughs, all I see is red and I charge at him. Kade vamp-speeds away from me near the front door "Over here." He taunts waving at me. I growl frustrated and charge him again, Kade takes one step back out the front door. As I charge him, I run into an invisible wall, a barrier… I hit it "Liar! You said no magic!" I yell. Kade cackles "That was before you wanted round two." He said, I hit the barrier again frustrated and confused. "Oh, you hear that? I think Noah is back with Arthur." He says and walks away.

I growl angry hitting some object in the living room onto the floor. How does Noah know about any of this?! What the hell is going on?! Suddenly I feel this powerful surge of energy right outside. I rush towards the front door but stop because of the barrier, I reach out and feel nothing… okay, that's not good. The barrier's down, so I rush outside to find Kade and Noah knocked out and… Arthur, he's standing in the middle, confused. I think he's about to collapse "Arthur!" I shout as I speed towards him and I catch him before he falls. I look at the scene before me, Noah and Kade knocked, and Arthur… passed out. What is happening? I sigh, picking up Arthur carrying him bridal style into the house. I place him onto a bed in one of the guest bedrooms "What are you?" I whisper. I go back downstairs and see that Noah and Kade have woken up "Noah, what the hell?" I ask expecting an explanation. Noah looks at me sheepishly "Look-I—" He starts to say but is interrupted by Kade "He's been following you for the past week. Being a stalker Big Brother." He explains grinning. I glare at Kade then back at Noah "Sorry, but you wanted answers, right? Well, I got some." Noah says. I take a deep breath trying to calm down "Well…" I say waiting for some answers.

"Well, he's a magic user of some sort that's for sure. Not a witch though." Noah tells me. "Okay, he isn't a witch then what is he?" I ask. Noah shrugs his shoulders "I don't know." He says. I sigh heavily rubbing my hand over my face "But, I think I know who might." Noah says with a grimace on face, "Who?" I ask again. Kade's eye widen shocked then he cackles loudly "Oh my god!" He wheezes, I look at Kade alarmed "What? What?!" I ask confused "… Theo." Noah answers. Oh…

While Noah contacts Theo, I go back upstairs to find Arthur awake and, on his phone… hopefully he didn't call the cops, that would be bad. Arthur looks up from his phone noticing me "Hi." I greet, "Hey." He greets back, "You're awake." I add. Arthur nods "I am." He said. There's an awkward silence between us "I remember what happened last night." Arthur tells me, "What did happen, last night?" I ask him. Arthur looks at me with furrowed eyebrow "Your Friend did things that shouldn't be possible… or real. I did things… that shouldn't be possible…" He explains. Arthur looks at me uncertain "Are you… like them?" He asks, "Ah… Technically, no. But I am something." I answer. Arthur sighs deeply "That's the most… vaguest answer that I have ever gotten, possibly in my entire life." He says, "Just—just tell me, okay. Rip the band-aid off." He adds. I nod "Okay, well. You know all the myths you read about in books about the supernatural?" I ask him, he nods "Well, it's all real… from what I've seen so far." I tell him.

Arthur chuckles "This is—this is crazy." He says putting his hands in his face, I nod "Yeah, it is." I say agreeing with him, "Weirdly… I believe you." He adds. I smile a little "Thanks." I say, Arthur smile back looking a little flush again. Noah makes his appearance known "Hey, Ramon. I called Him and he said that he will be here in a day in a half. Hopefully, he will know what you are." He says looking at Arthur. "Uh, what am I, by the way?" Arthur asks, I shrug my shoulders. I look to Noah for an answer "You're some kind of magic user." He tells us. Arthur raises an eyebrow "Magic? I can do magic?" He asks in disbelieve then chuckles "Wow, that's… great." He sighs sarcastically. Noah goes back downstairs, which leaves Arthur and I alone, again. Another awkward silence between us "So, what is he?" Arthur asks, "A Witch and a Vampire." I answer truthfully. Arthur gives me a look "So… a Hybrid?" He asks, I nod, "Kade, too?" He asks, I nod again. He lets out a breath "And you? What are you?" He asks, "Uh, I'm a Supernatural Hunter, but if you want the official title. I am a Paladin." I tell him. "So, you hunt other Supernaturals?" He asks, I nod "Just the ones who cause trouble, I guess." I tell him. Arthur smiles a little "And what if I cause trouble?" He asks nonchalantly, I shrug my shoulders "Maybe, I'll let you off with a warning." I say. Arthur chuckles "Okay. Uh, can I go home?" He asks. I nod "Yeah, Noah will take you." I say. He gives me a look "Don't worry, he will take you home this time. I'll make sure of it." I say assuring him.

Noah takes Arthur home and I go back home as well. Scott and Stiles are here too "Hey, Scott. Stiles." I say greeting them. "Hey, Little Bro." Scott greets back, "Hey, Ramon." Stiles greets me as well. "How was your night?" I ask, Stiles rolls his eyes and sighs. "That bad, huh?" I question rhetorically, "Well, Liam didn't hurt or kill anyone, so I can say it was a pretty good night." Scott says. "And what about his Brother, Arthur?" Stiles asks, "Well, he isn't but I think you unlocked something dormant inside of him. He's some kind of magic user." I tell them. "So, a witch?" Stiles asks curious, I shake my head "No, they said magic user." I say. "Who's 'they'?" Stiles asks, "Noah and Kade." I answer, Stiles nods "Okay." He says looking doubtful. Scott hands me a piece of paper, I take it and read it over. There's a list of names and numbers on it, and my Brother's name is there and some of his friends are there too, and his name is at the top of the list with the highest number. "What—what is this?" I ask confused. "It's a Deadpool, a hit list of supernatural creatures." Scott explains. My eyes widen shocked. What?! A hit list… of supernatural creatures… great… like Beacon Hills doesn't have enough problems…


End file.
